Changing the Past
by Chibimegan
Summary: When a powerful force wipes out all life on earth (and several other worlds) the six survivors: Trunks Briefs, Usagi Tsukino, Sakura Kinomoto, Yugi Moto, Link and Hikari Kamiya must go back in time and change what happened. AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED!
1. Survivors

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon 02, or Legend of Zelda. This is just a spur-of-the-moment idea that I believe deserves some attention. Please bear in mind that my knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh! is like nothing. I would dearly like some advice or helpful critisism, as long as it doesn't come in the form of a flame. Enjoy!

Changing the Past

By Chibimegan

Chapter 1 – Survivors

It started as a small ripple, a tiny amount of energy that could wipe out an entire town in a nanosecond. The problem was that it got stronger every time it killed something, which was like every single second. The time it took me to write this sentence alone it could've killed an entire country, one of the big ones, like Canada, Russia or the U.S.A. People tried to stand up against it, but they soon perished. Other people ran, but there was no where to run to. It killed people quickly but not painlessly. In fact, it was the exact opposite. To be hit by this thing was like being hit by a truck, having your heart pulled out of your chest, or having 1000 swords being stuck inside you, all at once. Plants withered, animals died, people screamed.

It was chaos, pure chaos.

One-second people were sitting in their pajamas, munching on food, the next they were dead.

No one survived.

Or did they?

This is our story.

_______________________________________________________ 

Thirty trillion kilometers from the sun, which is pretty close when you think about it, there is a small planet called Merqueas. Merqueas is uninhabited, though there is no reason why it shouldn't be. It has everything Earth has, more actually. The climate is always warm and sunny, but bearable. The gravity is the same. The water is pure everywhere you go. There's food. But yet there is no human, or alien life on this planet. 

Until now.

In a small area on this planet, which would probably be called Glasswater if there were any inhabitants because the water is so clear you can see the bottom, even though its deeper than the deepest ocean on Earth, six figures lay on the grass. 

The one nearest the water was a young man in his late teens. He had longish lavender hair and a muscular build. He wore gray sweatpants, a black muscle shirt, a jean jacket and orange boots. A sword was strapped to his back. He had a warrior's air around him, though his face was full of grief. His name was Trunks Briefs.

The next person over was a beautiful young woman. She had the longest golden hair imaginable, tied up in odangoes. She had a tall and slender figure and a smile was on her lips, a smile that told you that this was the sort of woman who loved the world and tried to bring happiness into the lives of everyone she meets. She was dressed in a long jean skirt and a pink halter-top. She held a brooch clamped in her hand. Her name was Usagi Tsukino.

The next person was a pretty young girl. She had auburn hair and an athletic look to her. She was dressed in jean shorts and a green sweater. She was like Usagi, a person who loved the world and everything and everyone in it. There was a key around her neck, a pink key with a yellow star. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. 

Beside her was a boy, much younger than Trunks. His hair was red and spiky but he had golden spiky bangs. (A/N – That was the best explanation I could come up with.) The look on his face said clearly that though he wouldn't hurt a fly, he was confident and knew right from wrong. He was the sort of person who stood up for his friends and what he believes in. Around his neck was an item that looked remarkably like a pyramid. It was a puzzle, you could tell by the markings. This boy's name was Yugi Moto. 

Next over was yet another young man. This one was blonde and muscular and about the same age as Trunks. He was dressed in white tights (but they didn't look dorky on him) and a green tunic. On his back was a sword and shield. His hair was covered with a green hat that didn't quite cover his elven ears. He was a warrior bred and born; you could see that in his face. He had obviously seen much destruction where he was from. His name was Link. 

The last person was another girl. She had short, dark brown hair that was held back by a barrette. She was around Sakura's age and height and was also very pretty. She was dressed in yellow shorts and a pink and white shirt. Her arms were covered in long pink gloves that had no fingertips. A digital camera hung around her neck and there was a strange mechanical device attached to her belt. Her face revealed that she was sweet and sincere but a dark shadow constantly plagued her mind and dreams. Her name was Hikari Kamiya.

The light was getting dark when the first of these people awoke. It was Trunks. His eyes blinked and he sat up, stretching. Then he became aware of where he was and a confused expression crossed his handsome features. He stood up and shook the first person he saw: Usagi. But she just murmured, "Five more seconds, Okaasan," and drifted back to sleep.

So he went over to the next person in line. Sakura. He shook her and she muttered, "Go away Kero-chan," and tried to swat him like he was a fly. But he persisted and her eyes flew open. "Kero-chan! Go…" then she noticed Trunks and sweatdropped.

"Uh, hi," Trunks didn't know what to say.

"Uh, hi," Sakura was a little speechless too.

Suddenly without warning, Yugi woke up. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something about needing Advil. (A/N – Advil! The Wonder Drug!) Then he got a good look at his surroundings and asked out loud, "Is this a dream? Where am I?"

"That's what we were wondering," exclaimed Trunks and Sakura in unison. 

"Well, if it's a dream, it's more real than anything I've ever dreamed," remarked Hikari, who sat behind them, cross-legged. Link was also awake. 

He pointed at Usagi, "Do you think she knows where we are?" Sakura shook her head.

"No I don't think so."

"How do you know?" asked Kari.

"Because I had a dream. The six of us were…well its hard to understand. First there was a flash of light that covered the Earth, killing everything it touched. Then I was here and so were you. We were lying on the ground. The sky went dark all of a second and we were fighting a monster of some sorts. Then one by one we were…dying. I believe that girl there is like the rest of us, lost and she probably doesn't know where she is."

"That's true." 

Trunks, Sakura, Yugi, Link and Hikari all looked around. The golden haired woman was awake. She smiled at them. "You're right. I am lost, just like you. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"My name is Hikari Kamiya."

"Trunks Briefs."

"Yugi Moto is my name."

"You can call me Link."

Then Hikari spoke up rather timidly, "Sakura? Did you really have that dream?" Sakura nodded and Hikari continued, "It's just that I had the same dream." Sakura looked shocked and scared.

"You know what? So did I," revealed Yugi. There was a pause and Trunks, Usagi and Link nodded in unison. But Trunks didn't look worried.

"So what? It was only a stupid dream." 

Sakura shook her head. "I think I should tell you now that I've had dreams like this before. And they always come true."

Fear was eminent on Trunks' face. But Link, surprisingly, was smiling. "You remind me of a friend I have named Zelda. She has prophetic dreams."

"Yeah! My friend Rei has visions too!" shrieked Usagi. 

"Now that we've assessed that I have a question, "said Yugi, "why are we here."

"I can answer that," said a calm voice behind them. They turned and saw a tall woman with long green hair. 

"Setsuna-san!" shrieked Usagi. She ran up and hugged the woman before attacking her with an onslaught of questions. Setsuna laughed.

"Calm yourself Usagi-san. I am not permitted to tell you anything until the others arrive." 

"The others?" 

"Yes, Usagi. Hush!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and beside Setsuna stood a tall man in a long robe. "Clow Reed!" gasped Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura," the man greeted her warmly. 

"Are you one of 'the others'?" she demanded. Clow Reed nodded. 

"Don't worry, Sakura. You will understand the meaning of your dream in time." 

"But…"

There was another flash of light and another figure stood in the clearing. It was a young man, who looked very much like Yugi, except older. 

"Yami!" exclaimed Yugi, "but how?"

Yami did not say anything but he gave Yugi a look that summed up what Setsuna and Clow Reed had already said.

There was yet another flash of light and three more figures stood there: Dende, Gennai, and Rauru. 

"Gennai!" yelled Hikari.

"Dende!" yelled Trunks.

"Rauru!" yelled Link. 

"Hello to all of you," said Gennai, "but you will not be happy to see us when we tell you what has happened. Please sit down."

All of them sat on the ground and waited to hear what they would say. "First," began Clow Reed, "we must tell you of the Great Power. This Great Power is the 'parent god' you might say. He is father to all of the gods in existence and rules everything in the background. No one, not even his children, have ever seen his face so many do not believe he exists."

Setsuna took over, "He knows every that happened, is happening and will happen. At the dawn of time, when Chikyuu and all of the worlds you are from were created he knew that these worlds would be magnets for evil and sorrow and many evil things would befall them. But the most evil thing that would ever happen has just happened. A powerful energy has overtaken the world and wiped out all living things. As of now, you are the only people that have escaped it." There was a gasp.

Gennai continued, "The Great Power, feeling sorry for those worlds because of their pasts, contacted the six of us and allowed us to save six individuals who could 'represent' their worlds. Hikari, you represent the digidestined and the digital world. Trunks represents his world, past and future. Link represents Hyrule. Sakura and Yugi represent their world, which is the same one. Usagi represents the destroyed Moon Kingdom and the future of Crystal Tokyo."

Yami spoke next, "You also all carry something of great value that would make the being who destroyed these worlds invincible and immortal. Usagi has the Silver Imperial Crystal (sorry, but as a dubbie I do not know the Japanese name for it and I would greatly appreciate it if someone told me.) Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle. Sakura has the Clow Cards. Hikari has her Digivice. Link has the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time. Trunks has – "

" – Absolutely nothing," Trunks stated.

Dende grinned, "Here. I, uh, saved these for you." He handed Trunks a backpack with the Dragonballs in it.

Then Rauru spoke, "The one who did this is the mother of mortals, Zehiirana. She is an evil witch who is the mother of the Great Power's mortal children. You are all her descendants. But she hates you; she hates everything. But most of all she hates Annawyn, she mother of the Gods. Annawyn is a kind and sweet woman and the Great Power loves her more than anything. Zehiirana hates her so much but cannot lift a finger to hurt her, for fear of rousing the Great Power's anger. So she took out her anger on your worlds."

It was Dende's turn. "Here's what you are too do about it. You are, when you are ready, to travel back in time before Zehiirana committed her crime and kill her. The Great Power has given his permission because he knows that she would kill Annawyn if given the chance. With your combined power you would have a very good chance AS LONG AS Zehiirana does not obtain any of the items that you possess. With those she could overthrow event the Great Power and rule everything. Any questions?"

They did have questions but didn't trust their voices.

"There is one more thing. If you succeed in your task, you will return to the very day all this began and you will not remember anything. Neither will we. So I advise you not to get too well acquainted for you will pay the price later," said Clow Reed.

"So," concluded Yami, "are you in or out."

Sakura stood up, "I don't want to do this but I have to. It's the only way I will see Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, Yue-san, Onnichan, Otousan and everyone again, so I'll do it."

"How could we do anything else?" demanded Usagi.

"These are the lives of our friends and families on the line! We cannot just back down," stated Trunks firmly.

"You can count me in!" Hikari said.

"I'll do it," that's all Yugi would say.

"I will not let my friends be dead when I can change it," Link stated. 

"Then it's settled," said Setsuna, clapping her hands together. 

"I have one question though," said Trunks suddenly, "why did you say we could travel back in time when we were ready. Aren't we ready now?"

Rauru shook his head. "No, pulling you out of your world took a lot of energy out of you. You do not know it now but you are weak now. You need time to build up your strength. If you were to rush into battle now you would cripple and you might never be the same again. Besides, time travel is exhausting too and the extra strain would kill you." Trunks nodded.

"I suggest you get some sleep now," advised Setsuna, "There is a small house made for you in that direction," she waved her hand.

They stared over there. "Setsuna," said Usagi, "there is nothing there." It was true. All there was, was a cliff and a waterfall that gave water to Glasswater. 

"Silly Usagi! The house is behind the waterfall."

"Oh."

The six of them trooped toward the waterfall and passed under it. At the last second Link poked his head out, saying, "Aren't you…" but Setsuna, Clow Reed, Yami, Dende, Rauru and Gennai were gone.

Under the cliff, behind the waterfall there was a long tunnel. It was dark at first but as soon as they walked into it torches on the walls burst into flame. They walked down the tunnel, through several caves filled with stalactites and stalagmites until they came to a set of brilliantly carven oak doors. Link and Trunks opened them and they walked into a room filled with plush seats and a crackling fire. On the far side of the room were 6 doors, each with brass nameplate bearing their name on it. 

"I think someone has been expecting us," said Usagi in a small voice. The rest of them nodded and trooped off to their respective rooms.

The rooms were basically the same. They each had soft velvet carpets and splendid four poster beds. Thankfully Trunks, Usagi, Sakura, Yugi, Link and Hikari sank onto them, asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

Author's Note – Well, what did you think? Should I continue? If I do I'm going to have various romances or friendships. I'm not going to plan any of those yet, 'cause I want you to decide that, okay? 

Next time – Not heeding Clow Reed's warning, the six begin to forge friendships and romances. But disaster rides on the horizon and Sakura has not forgotten the death in her dream. Can one of her new-found friends help her to lighten up?

JA NE! 

Chibimegan!


	2. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer – When you get down to it, I only really own myself. And, sadly that means I do not own Dragonball Z, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon 02, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Legend of Zelda or Sailor Moon. 

Ages – Keep in mind that I'm guessing at half of these, okay? If you notice a major mistake please tell me. 

Trunks – 16

Usagi – 16

Sakura – 13

Yugi – 13

Hikari – 14

Link – 17

This story takes place after Trunks returned to the future and killed the androids in his timeline; after Sailor Moon SS but before (way before) Stars; after all the seasons of Card Captor Sakura; after Yugi returned from the Duelist Kingdom; after the defeat of Malomyotismon; and after Ocarina of Time in Legend of Zelda. 

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW IN THE LITTLE BOX! THE BOX IS MAGIC! IT MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY!

Changing the Past

By Chibimegan

Chapter 2 – Getting to Know You

The sun rose bright and early on Merqueas. There was a lazy breeze in the air and it was deliciously warm. But when you're in a house at the end of a tunnel behind a waterfall that flows over a cliff you don't know any of this, do you? All the same, Trunks, Usagi, Sakura, Yugi, Hikari and Link knew the day would be wonderful.

Upon inspection they found the house contained more than just nice furniture and rooms with their names on brass nameplates. Nope, there were 3 showers that had water ranging from scalding hot to Arctic cold. Which was great, if you liked either temperature or anything in between. There was also a Grade-A kitchen with foods of any imaginable kind, which too was great, since none of them were superb cooks. There was also a library, a TV room (which was a first for Link) and things I do not have the time to explain.

The first person to wake up was Sakura (which was a first for her). She sat out on the cliff, by the waterfall, which was a quiet waterfall and she could hear herself think. The sun was rising in its entire splendor. She sighed deeply.

"Sakura?"

It was Yugi. He stood beside her, a look of concern on his face. "Hello, Yugi. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong with me," he said quickly, shaking his hands, "I was thinking that something was wrong with you."

"With me?" 

He nodded. "You looked far off all morning. You didn't speak with anyone. I don't know if I'm right or not but you don't look like the type of person who's shy, so that's not it, is it."

She laughed. "Your right Yugi, I guess I have been a little weird this morning. It's just…" she paused.

"Just what? Are you afraid of what we have to do?"

"No but…I'm afraid of my dream."

"Your dream?"

"Yes. In my dream I saw all of us dying. You had the same dream, didn't you." Yugi nodded. "I know that it might…come true, and…I don't want any of us to die. If we did then…"

"Then our friends and families would stay dead and we wouldn't be able to help them!"

Sakura nodded glumly. "You got it. Everything in the dream: the light surrounding the earth and the six of us lying on the grass, was explained by Clow Reed and the others. Everything except the monster and the dying. What if they didn't tell us the meaning of that because they were afraid to tell us that we would die?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think so Sakura. If we were going to die, wouldn't they have told us? Remember this 'Great Power' knows everything in the past, present and future. What would be the point of us being saved if we would just die later? Besides, we don't know if that is the truth – "

"But my dreams always come true!" insisted Sakura.

"But we still don't know," he reminded her, "They could be playing with our minds or something. This could be a test."

"And if it isn't?"

He shrugged. "Every little action changes our destiny, doesn't it? Who knows? Maybe that dream will only come true if we take a certain action. And they _wouldn't _have picked us for this job if they didn't think we could handle it, right?"

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but she didn't have anything to argue with. "I guess you could be right!"

"Maybe," agreed Yugi, "I sure hope so."

Sakura smiled. "I hope so too. Thanks Yugi."

"Any time." He turned to go.

"Yugi, wait."

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you…like to stay and watch the rest of the sunrise with me? There's no reason to go back just yet, is there?"

"There isn't and sure." Yugi sat down beside Sakura and the two of them watched the rest of the sunrise in peace.

_______________________________________________________ 

It was around noon when Link announced he wanted to go for a walk. 'To get a good look at this place' he said. I think everyone (especially Hikari) was surprised when Hikari herself asked to accompany him. Link was greatly surprised but he agreed and soon they were off.

They found that Glasswater was at the bottom of a valley and there were many rivers and streams leading from it. They picked the biggest and began following it westward (although they weren't aware of it). It led to the canopy of a great forest of birch trees. They went inside the forest, still following the river. 

They didn't say anything for a very long time. Except that sometimes Link would begin to walk briskly ahead of her and Hikari would have to struggle to keep up. Link, noticing this, would apologize, Hikari would say "That's okay," and they would continue in silence. 

Finally Hikari decided to break the silence. "Link, you're home is a lot different from ours, isn't it?" Link looked at her, surprise on his face. She smiled up at him.

Then he nodded wistfully. "Yes it is. Very different. I miss it greatly."

"Is it very beautiful?" asked Hikari.

"Yes," said Link, glad to talk. He then talked at great length about the beauty of Lake Hylia, the mystery of the Kokiri Forest, the magnificence of Death Mountain, and all his favorite places. Hikari was a good listener; she closed her eyes and drank in deep the words, trying to imagine this pure, beautiful world. The sun rose higher in the sky and still they walked, one listening, one talking. They were blissfully unaware of anything but Hyrule, real and imagined. 

The ground they walked on sloped upwards and the river stopped. The trees became thicker, more numerous and the sun beat down hard upon their backs. Link's tales turned to his friends and he spoke enthusiastically of Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Malon and most important of all, Zelda. His voice, despite his now obvious yearning for someone to talk to, was sad and he would often pause and look back nostalgically on past events. Hikari offered no sympathy, she knew he didn't need it. 

Link's voice broke off and Hikari, desperate to keep the conversation going, spoke of her friends, family and home. Link was amazed, but hid it well. He fired question after question and laughed loudly, throwing back his head. Smiles were put on their faces and the last mile of their walk was done with a spring in their step. 

Finally the ground leveled off and they emerged from the vast canopy of trees. They stood on a high cliff, which overlooked a sandy beach. The smiles turned into grins as a thought struck them; _This is the perfect place for a picnic. _They made mental notes to bring Trunks, Usagi, Sakura, and Yugi here. 

"Link," said Hikari suddenly, "you became Darunia's sworn brother, didn't you?" Link nodded, and he looked a little confused. "Well, I was thinking that…maybe…perhaps…you and I could…be…brother and sister." 

Link's face was pure shock. _Hikari, my…sister? That's something I would never…have thought…no…dreamed of! But still…if I was to have a younger sister…I wish she would be half as kind. Maybe…yes…I will!_

Link nodded, "Yes Hikari. I will be your sworn brother." And they gave each other a hug and headed back to the cave, hand in hand.

_______________________________________________________ 

All was quiet in the cave. Yugi and Sakura, who had become fast friends, had gone somewhere. Yugi was planning on teaching Sakura how to play Duel Monsters. Link and Hikari were on a walk. That left Usagi and Trunks in the cave…alone.

That was okay for Trunks. He was perfectly content to kick back and catch some Z's. Usagi, however, was completely bored. She sat on one of the leather couches in the TV room, staring enviously at Trunks. She would like nothing more than to slip into dreamland, but was having problems doing so. But while she was staring at him, she noticed something that had, for some unknown reason, escaped her eye the night before.

HE WAS HOT!

It made her blush to think about it. _Usagi, _she reminded herself, _remember Mamoru, you're supposed to be in love with Mamoru. _But Mamo-chan no longer brought a tingling thrill whenever she thought of him. It was like she'd just fallen out of love with him. 

Frantically she reminded herself, _You get married in the future, you were in love in the past, he is your love, and he is your everything! You have a child - Chibi-Usa-chan! Don't you care what happens to her? _But it was official; she had fallen out of love with Mamoru. 

She considered banging her head against the wall. It was a good idea, so she moved toward it. But then she noticed something. 

Trunks was tossing and turning on the couch. Beads of sweat dripped off his face and he was shivering. He was muttering too. As silently as she could, Usagi walked toward him, her eyes wide with something she considered to be fear. What was happening to him?

He tossed again. Usagi caught a few words. "Must stop…father…androids…mother…must stop them…must stop androids…must…must…must…save…Gohan…Gohan…GOHAN!" At this last word he shot up. But poor Usagi found herself staring into those blue eyes. It was a peril neither she nor Trunks was ready for. A blush grew on both their faces. They tried to move apart, pretend that it never happened. But they couldn't. There must've been something magnetic about blue eyes. They moved closer…and closer and closer...

…And their lips brushed together. Unbeknownst to Usagi, this was Trunks' first kiss. But this certainly didn't show. One of them deepened the kiss; they never were sure whom. Usagi, slowly, her hands trembling, reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Then, Trunks reached out his arms and moved to wrap them around her waist.

But then they stopped. Usagi jerked away from him. Trunks looked surprised, then shocked and confused at what had occurred. Usagi jumped up from the couch. "I shouldn't have. What have I done? How could I have?" 

Trunks looked ashamed. "Usagi, I…" He never finished his sentence. Usagi looked at him with a look of astonishment and shame. Then she ran out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her. 

How long he stood there, Trunks didn't know. He was half-shocked, half-sad, half hurt. How his feelings had 3 half, he had no clue in hell. To tell the truth, he was scared. She'd just come and… He shook his head, trying to get out of his head the look she'd given him. She wasn't mad, sad or even ashamed with him.

She was mad at herself. She was sad because of herself. She was ashamed with herself.

It showed in that look she'd given him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Trunks let out a loud roar of confusion, "How? How could I do this? How could I let this happen? How could I do this to her?" 

Those were questions he couldn't answer. 

_______________________________________________________ 

Usagi lay on her bed. Her pillows were soaked with tears. She deafly heard his yell. "Why did I do that?" she mumbled to the pillow, "Why did I do that to him, to Mamo-chan, to Chibi-Usa-chan?" Rolling over, she stared at the ceiling. It was horrible; this whole thing was horrible. She wanted it to be over.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget about Trunks and the kiss. She wanted to kill youmas and hang with her senshi. She wanted to go to school and drown out the sounds of the teacher. She wanted to study for her finals. She wanted to go to the arcade. She just wanted to be back.

But after this, nothing would ever be the same. 

She'd ruined it.

_______________________________________________________ 

Soon after Link and Hikari came home. They found Yugi and Sakura in the TV room watching an episode of 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' and wondering how Merqueas got that show if it was from Chikyuu. Trunks, they were told was outside training and Usagi was nowhere to be found. 

In excited voices Link and Hikari told them about the beautiful beach, their plans to have a picnic there and about their oath to be sworn brother and sister. Their plan was a successful hit and preparations were made instantly. Hikari and Yugi were going to start making a picnic basket, Sakura would find Usagi and Link would get Trunks.

Sakura found Usagi in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her face was red from crying and her hair was a mess.

"Usagi? Is something wrong? Are you alright?" 

Usagi raised her tear-streaked face and looked at Sakura. "I guess since you've already guessed, I'm not okay."

Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. "Will you tell be what happened?"

Usagi was silent for a moment. Then she blurted out, "Trunks and I KISSED!" Whatever Sakura was expecting, it wasn't that. She gaped at Usagi for a moment.

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I already have a boyfriend."

Sakura nodded. She understood. "And now you feel that you've betrayed him because you kissed Trunks."

Usagi could only nod. 

"Well," Sakura continued, "The way I see it, I believe you should talk to Trunks and see if he has feelings for you. You were probably just caught up in the moment and forgot yourself. This…task we have to do, we have to work as a team. It'll do no good if your distracted or aren't talking to each other." 

"But it's just…Trunks is so hot!"

"I noticed."

"Same with Link. They're both so hot and yet so…sad. Like they've known nothing but death and destruction."

"Hmm. Well, that could be the case. We don't know them very well. I bet Hikari would know about Link. From what I gather, the two of them had a very interesting conversation on their walk. Come on, we have to get ready for the picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? Link and Hikari found a cool beach on their walk and we're going to have a picnic. That's why I came looking for you."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Usagi started to run out of the room but stopped suddenly stopped, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

_______________________________________________________

Link found Trunks outside, practicing sword moves on a tree. With a fierce yell, he swung his sword vertically, slicing the tree in half. Then, with some moves too fast for Link's untrained eyes to see Trunks chopped the wood into small pieces. Impressed, Link clapped. Trunks, not knowing he was there, stiffened. Link walked up to him.

"I'm really impressed," he complimented, "but you're distracted, it showed in the technique."

Trunks sighed and sheathed his sword. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's also kinda annoying. I don't have anyone to spar with. Though, maybe, the two of us could have a swordfight someday." 

Link nodded, "I'd like that. Why are you distracted?"

"Because," Trunks paused, like he was unsure if he should tell Link, "when you and Hikari were on your walk and Yugi was teaching Sakura to play some card game, Usagi and I…kissed." Link started; that was not what he'd been expecting.

Trunks continued, "I was napping on the couch and I had a nightmare, see. I woke up suddenly and there she was, inches from my face. I think I panicked, but the next thing I knew, I was kissing her. Then we stopped and she gave me a look that said she was angry and ashamed. Not at me, but at herself. I tried to apologize, but she ran out of the room."

Link nodded and tried to say something, but Trunks rambled on, like he'd wanted to say this for some time, "I just wish I could tell her I'm sorry. It would've been better if she'd been mad at me, it really would. That look she gave me, I can't get it out of my mind."

Link finally managed to get a word in edgewise. "I'm no expert in girls or love or anything, but I think you should apologize to her. It'll do nobody any good if either of you carry on like this. Talk to her. It'll help, I know it will. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who carries a grudge for long though." Trunks nodded.

"Thanks Link."

"It was nothing. There's one thing I'd like in return though."

"What?"

"The chance to fight you."

"That is something you shall have," laughed Trunks. 

_______________________________________________________ 

In a part of the universe known as the 'Middle of Nowhere' because it's really nowhere but it's everywhere, something stirred. A pair of coal-black eyes opened, but they were impossible to see because it was pitch black out. A figure stretched and sighed through black lips. Its feet graced the cold floor and it stood up, lifting a tall staff. She rapped the staff on the floor and light filled the chamber.

The figure was a woman, tall, graceful and beautiful. She had a long train of silky black hair and snow-white skin. Her neck was long like a swan's and she had a small nose. Her dress was red as blood, strapless and sleeveless with two slits running up to her thighs. Her jewelry consisted of two bracelets clamped tightly around her wrists, tight enough to stop the flow of her blood. 

She stood in front of a throne, which she had been sleeping on. The throne stood atop a dais, which faced a long room with a red carpet running across. On either side of the carpet knelt legions of sleeping people. The lady clapped her hands and they stood up in perfect unison. Turning to face her they bowed/curtsied, murmuring, "Your majesty."

But she wasn't listening. Instead she stared straight ahead, over their heads and cursed softly under her breath. "How could he do this to me? How in HELL could he do this to me? I created perfection, silent, unspoiled perfection in those worlds. And he allowed those…those whelps to survive and ruin it for me! I will not allow it!" She looked at the crowd awaiting her orders and called, "Marchius!" 

A young man exited the crowd, walked toward the dais and bowed. "Arise," spoke the woman haughtily. The young man stood and lifted his face, allowing the woman to get a good look at him. He was too pretty to be a young man, which curly silver hair and cold eyes. He wore leather pants and a white shirt. In his hand was a whip. 

"Yes your majesty?"

The lady clapped her hands and motioned for him to turn, he obeyed. The room grew dark, though not as dark as it had been. An image appeared in front of them, the image of a planet, lush and green. 

"You see before you the planet Merqueas, Marchius Dragon-tamer. It has until recently been uninhabited, though now it is the temporary residence of 6 young people, warriors and sorcerers and such. Your task is to kill them and bring the bodies here. Should you fail in this task, you shall be cast into an endless life of torture and despair. Do not fail me."

He bowed, "I will not, your majesty."

_______________________________________________________ 

The six in question, however, had no idea that danger was coming. They walked toward the beach, laden down with food and other party necessities. They were in no real hurry; they took their time, laughing and talking. Yugi was telling Sakura how he'd found some of Kaiba's discs used for playing Duel Monsters and brought them along. Link and Trunks were exchanging sword-fighting tips. Usagi and Hikari talked of nothing; they stared around in silence. 

Soon they arrived at the beach and broke out the food. The sun lowered in the sky but they had no intention of going back. The girls lay on the sand, talking about whatever girls talk about. The guys hung out by the food, joking around like boys often do. 

When the food was nearly eaten (mainly by Trunks; the others were in a state of shock at how much he ate) Sakura nudged Usagi pointedly and whispered, "You should talk to Trunks now." 

Usagi, wide-eyed, whispered back, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded.

Meanwhile, Link gave Trunks a look that plainly said, "Go for it." Trunks swallowed and was about to walk over to the girls when Sakura skipped up to them and whispered something in Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded and the two of them walked away from the group. Link then walked over and spoke briefly to Hikari. The two of them walked down to the edge of the sea (or ocean, whichever) and sat down, openly not looking in Trunks and Usagi's direction.

The two looked at each other nervously. "Umm, Usagi? I need to talk to you privately," confessed Trunks at the same moment that Usagi blurted out, "Trunks, we have to talk." The two of them walked slowly along the edge of the ocean. The sun was setting on the horizon (A/N – Oooh! Romantic moment! {Takes out popcorn} Hurry up! Back with the story already! {Notices all the people staring at her} What? Oh, I'm the one continuing the Author's Note. {Grins and laughs nervously, anime style} Back to the story! ^_~!) 

"Trunks, I – " Usagi started. Unfortunately Trunks said at the same time, "Usagi, I – "

"Go ahead," Trunks urged.

Usagi took a deep breath. "Well, first off I'm really sorry that I kissed you. It was so stupid of me. I should've thought first. And I had no business being that close to you. I just saw you there and you looked so unhappy and you were yelling in your sleep, so I went to see if you were alright, then you woke up and we kissed and it was wrong of me and I'm so, so sorry and this is a really run-on sentence, don't you think?" Trunks looked at her and burst out laughing at her last remark. 

"There's another thing. I already have a boyfriend and I love him a lot, a lot a lot. That's why I was so mad and ashamed at myself: I feel like I'm cheating on him while he's dead. Another part of me feels like I'm using you because I miss him so much. I thought that maybe if I fell in love with you, I wouldn't miss him so much. I'm really truly sorry Trunks." Trunks was amazed to see that she was crying. Tears of anger, sadness and frustration rolled down her face. But now it was his turn to speak.

"Usagi, I accept your apology and I hope you accept mine. Like they say, it takes two to tango," Usagi grinned, "and I also kissed you, so it's my fault too. I won't lie to you, I really did like that kiss, probably because it was my first." Usagi stared at him.

"That was…your first kiss?" Trunks nodded and continued.

"I've never been kissed, or kissed anyone before because I've lived most of my life in, well, hell. My world had nearly been destroyed by two androids, horrible androids. It was dangerous to get close to anyone because they could wind up dead. The only people I really were friends with were my teacher, Gohan and my mother. I was scared when I saw you there, and panicked. But I never wanted to hurt you, Usagi, never." 

"I understand," Usagi sobbed, "Lets just remain friends, okay?"

"Okay." 

There was a groan, coming from the trees. Trunks and Usagi looked there and saw, to their amusement and chagrin, the rest of their 'roomies', listening in on their conversation. Trunks and Usagi glared and Sakura, Yugi, Link and Hikari grinned sheepishly and ran back to the camp as fast as their feet could carry them. 

Trunks and Usagi walked a little longer along the beach. But when they were ready to turn back, they heard a scream. 

Usagi turned white, but Trunks wasted no time. He grabbed Usagi and blasted off toward the campsite.

_______________________________________________________

Marchius looked at the four figures on the beach below him and raised an eyebrow. These were the 'warriors' that Her Majesty Queen Zehiirana, Mother of Mortals wanted him to disperse of? His lowliest dragon could kill them. And so he would. 

He cracked his whip and a dragon appeared in the air below him. It unfurled its wings and turned its bloodthirsty eyes toward the boy he called (or would, if he could speak) master. Marchius gestured at the four persons and hissed one word, "Kill."

The dragon streaked toward the earth, opening its mouth and letting out a horrible roar. One of the girls looked up and screamed.

_______________________________________________________ 

Trunks landed on the ground and stared in horror and the…the thing which had landed on the ground in front of the others. It was huge! Green scales covered its fleshy, muscular body and its great wings stretched toward the sky. Its claws were as sharp as its teeth, which showed because its jaws were wide open, saliva and fresh blood dripped off its teeth. 

But the blood did not belong to one of his friends, thankfully. Trunks must've gotten there very quickly because the shock and first terror of the sight was wearing off. Hikari was the one who screamed; she stood at the back beside Yugi, whose purple eyes were stretched as wide as they could go. Link was standing directly in front of it, his sword unsheathed. Sakura stood close behind him, a staff in her hands. 

Usagi had slipped out of his grip when they set eyes on the dragon. The expression on her face was one of mixed fear and determination. Determination won over and she pulled a brooch out of her pocket, held it up and yelled, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Beside him now stood Super Sailor Moon, wearing a miniskirt, fuku and boots. The shock of THAT soon wore off of Trunks, who flared up into Super Saiya-jin. Grabbing hold of Usagi again he ran over to stand beside Link and Sakura. 

"Let's do this," Link declared. Usagi and Trunks nodded and the three of them attacked. Sakura, however, ran back to Hikari and Yugi. "Come on you guys! We need your help!" Yugi nodded and yelled, "YU-GI-OH!" Standing there was Yami, which sort of freaked out Sakura.

"YAMI! What are you doing here! Where's Yugi?"

"Later," Yami told her, grabbing one of Kaiba's discs and running to join the fight.

Sakura grabbed Hikari's arm. "Come on Hikari! They need your help!"

"I can't," mumbled Hikari, "I can't fight without my friends."

"Sure you can."

"No! I can't!"

Meanwhile Marchius was watching the battle with great interest. The strongest fighter was the purple-haired young man. He had a great balance of attacking with strength, speed and ki. The blond young man in green was a superb swordsman. The other young man could summon monsters somehow with that disc and some cards. And the young woman…

Marchius was impressed. For a woman, she had exceptional powers, which was strange because where he came from the only woman that could fight was Her Majesty Queen Zehiirana, Mother of Mortals. But this girl…she had power and beauty in spades. 

Then Marchius noticed something. At the back, near the trees, stood two girls. One of them was urging the other to join the fight, but the other was shaking her head. Raising his voice, Marchius called to the dragon, "Attack the ones at the rear!"

Trunks', Link's, Yami's, and Usagi's heads all snapped upwards at Marchius. They hadn't noticed him before. Then the horror of his statement kicked in and they turned to stare at Hikari and Sakura, whose faces were full of fear. But it was too late.

Fire burst from the dragon's mouth and hurtled toward the two horror-stricken girls.

_____________Should I end it here? Nah. _____________

Hikari screamed and turned slightly. Sakura reached in her pocket for a card, but not quickly enough. The fire was going to hit them head on! But then…

…Light came bursting out of Hikari's digivice. It enveloped the fire, destroying it, and hit the dragon, temporarily blinding it.

That gave the others the time they needed. Sakura threw a Sakura Card into the air, yelling, "Wood Card! Release and Dispel!" Branches came hurtling out of the card, and wrapped themselves around the dragon. Usagi grabbed her tiara, which turned into a disc of energy. Trunks began to power up an attack. Yami fit the Dark Magician Card into the disc. Link knocked a Light Arrow to his bow.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"BURNING ATTACK!"

"GO DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Link let go of his Light Arrow. The Dark Magician and Trunks fired their attacks. All hit the dragon in his chest. Usagi threw her tiara, which beheaded it. 

Marchius groaned aloud when the corpse of the dragon hit the ground and exploded. _Now_ he was going to get it. He prepared to attack them but quailed. Six against one wasn't fair. "Argh! I'll get you next time!" _If _there was a next time.

He was so going to get it from Her Majesty. 

A/N – Well, is that long enough? I hope it was, 'cause that is long. Long, long. You probably get the picture. I would just like to express something: Stupid %^#*@)#)(@$(@)$*)&%(*# Fanfiction.Net! Stupid, stupid, stupid. It just had to shut down, didn't it? I could've gotten this chapter out so much faster but nooooooooooooooooooo, it had to be down, didn't it?

Next time – An evil shadow attacks Hikari and drives her to the brink of insanity. As the others search frantically for the cause, the truth is painful. Could this enemy be in Hikari's imagination?


End file.
